


Friends In Low Places

by faneunice, sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2018 Videos [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Beer, Breaking up with God, Bulls and Blood, But Dean Won't Win in the Next Go Round, Chuck is an asshole, Dean Wants a Slinky, Dean and Death, Dean is Extra, Dean is So Dramatic, Dust and Mud, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Gold in the Buckles, He Really Wants that Goddamn Slinky, Hugs and Death, No Apologies, Roar of the Sunday Crowd, Video, Video Format: MP4, White in the Knuckles, You're Dying Again, and whiskey, at least once, everyone's dead, loser, mechanical bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faneunice/pseuds/faneunice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: "all your friends are dead"





	Friends In Low Places

Song performed by Garth Brooks

 

_"all your friends are dead."_

 

[Download link for 176 mb mp4](http://sisavids.com/%5B2018%20Premieres%5Deunice%20and%20sisabet-Friends%20in%20Low%20Places.m4v) (right click save as)

 

[Tumblr Link](http://sisabet-blog.tumblr.com/post/177215518965/password-beer-friends-in-low-places-dean)

 

Streaming Password: beer


End file.
